


Please Don't Go, I Love You So

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Parallel Universes, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Please Tommy, Please," breathed the boy in front of him. The person who looked exactly like Stiles was shaking there. He pulled the trigger.Stiles woke up screaming again. It was so real. Him. The light-haired boy with the beautiful accent. Stiles felt his heart pull for the figment of his imagination. The face was out there yes, you have to see the face for it to be in the dream but he made the rest up. There was no way he was living in a post-apocalyptic world. He was just right here in California.-----Or I'm a sucker for Maze Runner/Teen Wolf crossovers and I thought I'd try my hand at one.





	Please Don't Go, I Love You So

"Please Tommy, Please," breathed the boy in front of him. The person who looked exactly like Stiles was shaking there. He pulled the trigger.   
Stiles woke up screaming again. It was so real. Him. The light-haired boy with the beautiful accent. Stiles felt his heart pull for the figment of his imagination. The face was out there yes, you have to see the face for it to be in the dream but he made the rest up. There was no way he was living in a post-apocalyptic world. He was just right here in California.


End file.
